


A Perfect Pet Puppy

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Perfect Pet Puppy

A Perfect Pet Puppy  
By  
Edward Hyde

As soon as she had received the call, Dr Martinez had been intrigued and started looking into the technical possibilities of the request, but now that the face-to-face meeting had been concluded, she began her research in earnest. 

Over the past three years, Dr Carla Martinez, or “Doctor Mermaid” as she was commonly referred to in the media, had made quite a name for herself with the procedure she had pioneered which modified the legs and feet of young meat-girls into a close representation of a fish tail with a flipper, fully functional and complete with an ornamental membrane down the sides that would float prettily in water, allowing them to live out their last few weeks and be cooked as mermaids. Occasionally she had been approached to perform this surgery on girls not destined for the table but she had always refused on the basis that her modifications did not allow for anything but the smallest amount of growth and that, over time, the muscle-wastage in what had been the legs would prove debilitating and possibly lead to potentially fatal blood-cloths or other such conditions. The request she was pondering now, however, was of an entirely different order. 

Once a girl was registered as meat, there was technically no time-limit on when she must be harvested. Meat Hygiene certificates were only valid for thirty days from registration and the majority of meat girls were processed within this time-frame but there was no legal requirement to do so and the certificate could be re-applied for at any time. Once a girl had been registered, however, she was no longer classified under the law as human and, although the laws on the treatment of livestock prevented causing unnecessary suffering and a meat-girl’s registration was automatically cancelled, reverting her to human status, if she fell pregnant, a meat-girl was essentially stripped of her human rights. 

This had led to a technically legal situation where young girls could be sold, traded or given as domestic slaves or sex toys, often referred to as “Pets”, and it was the owner of such a pet who had approached Dr Martinez with an intriguing proposal. Initial research had seemed promising but it was not a procedure she had any intention of performing on an unwilling or even hesitant girl so she had arranged the face-to-face meeting. 

It was close to three hundred years since the world had been changed forever by Sidney Roebuck and her campaign to allow girls like herself to be slaughtered for their meat, a change which, apart from a brief period sixty or seventy years after its inception, had been embraced by the whole world. Sidney Roebuck and her father had ushered in a whole new era in the story of mankind and Dr Martinez felt that she and the rest of the world might now be stood on the cusp of a change every bit as seismic. A change that she would be responsible for. 

Mr Archer had arrived with his nine year old “pet”, Sophie, on the end of a leash and naked apart from a pink leather collar, decorated with rhinestones. Her dark blonde hair in bunches either side of her pretty, round face. She had knelt demurely at his feet on the carpet of her consulting room while he explained what they were hoping for then Dr Martinez had sent him out of the room so that she could talk to the girl alone. 

“So, Sophie?” the middle-aged woman smiled at the girl, “You can sit on the chair if you’d like to?”

“No, thank you.” the naked girl smiled and replied politely in an accent which implied she was from a good background. “I’m a pet, and pets sit on the floor. I assure you I’m perfectly comfortable.”

“Okay.” The doctor nodded. “Now I need to know that you understand what your…” she hesitated, unsure as to the correct term, “What Mr Archer is proposing and that you are happy with it.” 

“Oh yes!” Sophie nodded enthusiastically. “In fact it was my idea! I want to be a proper pet to him for as long as possible!”

“What’s being proposed,” the doctor continued patiently, “is not only extensive experimental body modification but brain surgery to prevent your future maturation and impair your cognitive functioning. Do you know what that means?”

“It means I wouldn’t be able to think like I do now.” Sophie nodded. “I’d be more, well, like a puppy!”

“well technically you are owned livestock,” Dr Martinez consulted her notes for confirmation, “so I don’t need to have you sign any consent form for the procedure.” She closed the folder on her desk. “But I wanted to speak to you alone and make sure you were not being coerced, especially as once the procedure is carried out, there’s no way it can be reversed. Especially the brain surgery.”

“I promise you,” Sophie smiled, “I want this. More than anything!” 

That had been a week ago and now Dr Martinez was sure she knew what she was doing. She had spent the week studying canine anatomy, comparing it to human and working out how one could be combined with the other. Although it would not quite be the same, she had purchased two cadavers from the mortuary, due to be processed into pet-food, to practice on and was now sure that the surgical procedures she had theorised could be carried out. 

When the day of the procedure arrived, Mr Archer delivered Sophie to the hospital just after breakfast. As a courtesy to her patient and her client, Dr Martinez had the second cadaver she had experimented on displayed in a large tank of preservative in her office. 

“Is that how I will look?” Sophie asked, fascinated, putting her hand to the glass and staring in awe at the human-pup hybrid inside. 

“More or less.” the doctor nodded. “She was already deceased before I operated so she wasn’t able to heal. After a month or so you will only have the smallest scars.”

“The stitches look very neat anyway!” Sophie complimented the surgeon’s work, “I almost can’t tell!”

“Thank you.” Dr Martinez smiled, happy that this sweet young girl was impressed with the work that would be carried out on her.

“I won’t have to wear one of those silly cones will I?” Sophie giggled. 

“You shouldn’t have to!” the doctor laughed, “But I won’t rule it out if you start chewing on the stitches!” Both chuckled at this idea for a moment or two. 

“I guess this is where I say goodbye for now?” Mr Archer smiled, stroking Sophie’s soft hair. “I’ll see you later but you won’t be the same so I guess in some ways this is a real goodbye?” 

“You’re a wonderful Master!” Sophie smiled up at him with adoration in her eyes. “I know you’ll take good care of me when I’m a real puppy!” 

“Of course I will!” the handsome man leaned forward and kissed his pet on the forehead then shook the doctor’s hand and left the room, promising to return the following morning to collect his pet. 

“Do we begin now?” Sophie asked, anxious to begin this next stage of her life. 

“Almost!” Dr Martinez grinned, happy that her patient was so keen. “There’s something I’d like you to do first.” Sophie looked at her quizzically. “When you wake up you’ll feel very different and you might be a little confused so I’d like you to record a video message to your future self.”

“Okay,” Sophie nodded thoughtfully, “but will I be able to understand it?” 

“I don’t know exactly how much you’ll understand.” Dr Martinez admitted. “But I expect you to have the cognitive functions of a two year old child which is actually quite similar to an adult canine. There will be no physical impairment to you talking but your vocabulary will be severely diminished, thirty to forty words at most, but you may have to re-learn them. Any you do remember will likely be those with an emotional connection such as your name or words that relate to your physical and emotional needs such as food and sleep.”

“So I should imagine I’m talking to a toddler? Or a puppy?” 

“Yes.” the doctor nodded. “Technically your memories should remain intact but I expect them to be hazy, like memories of a dream. Have you ever met anyone who has survived a severe stroke?” Sophie shook her head. “Oh well that’s maybe not a very helpful analogy!” chuckled Dr Martinez. “Well let’s just say I expect you to, if not exactly recognise yourself on the video, instinctively feel that you’re someone to be trusted whose voice you should listen to. Does that make sense?” 

“It does.” Sophie nodded. 

“Okay lovely!” smiled the doctor, “The camera is set up over there, see?” She pointed to a corner of the office. “The remote is on the chair so you can start it and stop it. I’m just going to go check my assistants have prepped the theatre properly. I’ll be back for you in about ten minutes.” 

It was a strange experience for Sophie, recording a message for herself, but a version of herself that would be very different and may not even recognise herself on the screen. She knew she was not dying but also, in a way, she was. Okay, it was not the final death that girls who went to the slaughterhouse to have their meat harvested experienced but the person, the pet, who woke up from the surgery would not be the same person who went in. 

With the video message finished, she sat on the comfy rug in the consulting room and waited, her heart beating fast and a strong tingle between her legs as she looked at the preserved specimen. It was an honour, she realised, to be the first living girl to undergo the procedure, and she wondered if her name would be recorded and remembered, like the first girl to be legally slaughtered for her meat, the first taxidermy subject or the first to be legally killed in a recreation of ritual sacrifice? Would girls in generations to come dream of “being a Sophie”? 

“All set?” Dr Martinez interrupted her thoughts a few minutes later. Sophie looked up and smiled, nodding. “Great! Follow me!” Sophie stood up and followed the doctor, reflecting as she did so that this was likely the last journey she would make on two legs.

Inside the operating theatre, a team of four nurses or assistants were waiting, dressed in gowns, masks and surgical gloves. One of them helped Dr Martinez on with hers and gave her a plastic cap for her hair. 

“Sit on the table for me.” She patted the operating table and Sophie did as she was told. “Sorry,” the doctor sounded genuinely apologetic, “but this is going to need to come off.” Carefully she unlatched the pink leather collar with its fluffy white lining and set it carefully on the shelf below the trolley where her tools were waiting. “I’ll put it back on you before you wake up.” 

For the first time, Sophie felt uneasy. Although she had not worn any clothes other than an occasional rain smock or warm poncho for more than eighteen months yet only now, without her collar, did she feel truly naked. Feeling vulnerable and exposed, Sophie shivered a little. 

“I’m going to give you an injection now.” Dr Martinez explained, putting a pressure band around Sophie’s arm. “It will make you sleep. When you wake up, you’ll be a puppy. Possibly the most famous puppy in the world!” Sophie nodded then felt the slight prick in her arm and almost immediately began to feel drowsy. 

Carefully, as caring as a mother, Dr Martinez took hold of the girl’s shoulders and guided her down safely, slipping an arm under her knees and lifting her legs onto the operating table. On the doctor’s instruction, Sophie started to could backwards from ten but was unconscious by the time she reached four. 

Sophie woke up with a strange feeling. Not pain, exactly, although she ached all over, but a discomfort, as though her legs or arms were twisted but she stretched them and all were unrestricted. She rolled onto her side and the discomfort eased. Her arm, stretched out in front of her, caught her eye. Or rather her hand. It surprised her for some reason but she didn’t know why. She didn’t know much, really, just that the cushion she was laying on was soft and the air was nice and warm. 

Her tummy gurgled and felt tight. Hungry. That’s what that meant, she was sure. Her tummy wanted food. She looked around for anything that might be there for her to eat and, sure enough, at the end of the… what was it called? Box? Cage? The cosy square thing she was in anyway, there were two bowls. Rolling over onto her knees, Sophie stretched out her back. She tried to stand but her legs didn’t seem to want to bend quite right so she walked on all fours to the bowls. 

By instinct, she reached out but couldn’t work out how to grip the bowl. Had she forgotten how? Or had her hands changed? She looked at her thick, puffy palms and the four little stubs, each topped with a short claw. Sitting back on her haunches, she wiggled the stubs and giggled at the way they moved. Is that how they had always been? She guessed they must have been. Curiously, she leaned over the bowls. One had water in and the other had lumps of meat in gravy. Her tummy gurgled again so she lowered her face towards it and took a bite.

The food was delicious and made her tummy happy. To get the last pieces she had to squash her nose to the bottom of the bowl but she didn’t mind. Soon she was licking the last of the gravy from the edges then sat back and tried to wipe the gravy off her nose with her hand before lapping some of the water. 

“Oh good!” she heard a soft, pleasant voice. “You’re awake!” The lady who spoke crouched down beside her cage and opened one end of it. “And you ate your breakfast! Good girl!” Sophie didn’t understand most of the words but “good” gave her a happy feeling, the way the food had. The word felt warm and cosy and nice. “I have a video for you to watch.” the lady explained, reaching in with a leash in her hand. She clipped it to Sophie’s collar and led her out into the bigger room beyond the cage. She was a bit nervous at first. The room looked big and much higher than it should have been, but the lady was nice and Sophie trusted her so followed, walking on all fours as felt natural, close to her legs. 

“Here we go!” the nice lady smiled, guiding Sophie to another cushion on the floor. “Get comfy here and I’ll put the video on for you.” Sophie didn’t know these words but the lady patted the cushion and it looked nice and cosy so she realised she was supposed to sit on it. Sitting on her bottom first, Sophie felt the same discomfort she had woken up with. She still didn’t really understand it but found if she lay on her tummy with her arms folded under her chin, it stopped. 

There was something brushing on her back. She tried to touch it, to brush it off, but couldn’t quite reach. Then she tried turning her head but she couldn’t twist it far enough to see. She would have got up and tried to turn around properly to get a better look but then she was distracted by someone saying her name. Sophie. That was her. She knew that. 

Excited, Sophie looked to see who was talking. It was a small girl in a box on the table. Or was she looking through a window. No! Sophie turned her head to the side. She was definitely in the box. Like when the lady had spoken, Sophie didn’t understand most of the words but this girl had a nice voice. It sounded familiar, like someone she knew although she had no idea who. But there was something about the tiny girl in the box that made Sophie trust her. 

“Hello Sophie.” the girl in the box said. Hearing her name made Sophie happy. “I don’t know how much of this you’ll be able to understand but I wanted to tell you how excited I am for you and how proud I am, now that you are a real puppy. I know you’ll be such a good puppy for Master.” 

There was that word again! “Good”! The word that gave Sophie a happy feeling in her tummy. She knew the word “Master” too and it made her tingle somewhere else, between her legs. She wanted to rub herself there but couldn’t while laying on her tummy. She carried on listening to the box girl. 

“You’re going to go home with Master now, Sophie.” There was her name again! “And be a good puppy for him. A very good puppy!” Those words. “Good puppy”, next to her name. They made Sophie feel happy. She knew good was something she wanted to be. Did “puppy” mean the same? It made her tummy feel warm anyway. The thing of her back had lifted now and she could feel a tugging on her bottom and a breeze on… on what? She stood up on all fours and tried to turn around quickly to see what it was. As she turned she caught a glimpse of something long and thin and it looked good to chase but the harder she tried, the more it kept disappearing out of view. 

“Chasing your tail, huh?” the nick lady leaned over and scratched Sophie affectionately behind the ears. “I’m so glad that actually worked. The theory was all solid but you can never be too sure.!” 

“Tail”, the lady had said. Was that the name for the thing on her back. Sophie concentrated and realised she could move it on her own, bringing it into her field of vision with her neck turned as far as it would go. She felt happy. Proud. She beamed up at the nice lady with her tale flicking involuntarily from side to side as she received more praise and petting. Hearing a door open, Sophie looked sharply to the side. 

“She’s through here.” a young voice was saying, accompanied by two sets of footsteps. “We think you’ll be happy!” Sophie saw two pairs of legs. Some lady legs in a short skirt and dark tights then some very familiar man legs in trousers.

“There’s my girl!” the man knelt down and kissed her on the forehead. “Who’s my good girl, huh?” Sophie felt her heart beat faster and the happy feeling in her tummy. The tingling between her legs came back too and a word the girl in the box had said… “Master”! That was it! This was Master and she knew there was something nice between his legs. Something that could make her feel good. 

Reaching up and smiling happily, Sophie pawed at the crotch of hiss trousers, feeling something hard beneath and feeling frustrated that she couldn’t get to it. Remembering the lesson on her breakfast, she pushed her face between his legs, licking and searching for the thing she remembered she had to pull to get in.

“Woah, girl!” Mr Archer knelt down and kissed Sophie again. “Let’s save that for at home, okay?” Sophie frowned, confused as to why Master had stopped her doing what she was sure he liked too but he was smiling and talking to her so gently that she knew he couldn’t be cross with her. 

“Thank you, Tracy.” Dr Martinez thanked her assistant and the young woman returned to the front desk. “Yes I’m afraid Sophie will need a little training,” she explained, “as right now she is acting on pure instinct. She’s a clever girl ‘though and can be trained.

“You’ve done an amazing job!” Mr Archer smiled up at the doctor, still petting his excited young pup. “Her ears are so cute!” He tickled them. Dr Martinez had taken a little skin from her thighs and extended Sophie’s ears so that they were long and pointy, flopped over at the tips. “And tell me about the tail! However did you make that?”

“Well you’ll see as part of the hand to paw conversion I removed her thumbs and all but the bottom digit of her fingers?” Her client nodded. “Well it’s a little more complicated than this of course but essentially I stitched them all together to make a tail for her, connecting to the vestigial bone and the nerves that all humans have. You see she is already learning to control it?” Sophie’s thin pink tail swished happily from side to side as Master lifted and kissed her paws.

“You’ll notice her palms are thicker now,” Dr Martinez observed, “more padded? I took fat from elsewhere in her body and inserted it them to make it more comfortable for her to walk on them, much like the cosmetic surgery technique of taking fat from the thighs and injecting it into the lips. In time, the skin will harden like the skin on her feet but that’s something that has to happen naturally.”

“These claws look so real!” Mr Archer looked at the slightly curved extensions to Sophie’s finger stubs. “What are they?”

“They’re made from a resin which closely mimics natural keratin,” the doctor explained, “to allow her to dig and to scratch herself, but not so sharp that she could hurt you or damage the furniture.” she grinned. “They will wear down over time but I estimate they will last three to five years and, when necessary, it’s a simple procedure to replace them.” Mr Archer nodded her understanding. 

“As you can probably see,” the doctor continued, “her leg-muscles have been reconnected making it more natural for her to walk on all fours. She’ll be able to sit up and beg, of course, but she’ll never walk upright unaided again, but neither will her legs cramp or her back hurt from walking on all fours. Her pituitary gland has been removed so, while she may grow a little more, she will never physically mature. This is not without its side-effects of course but with the right diet and supplements she should stay strong and healthy.”

“So can I take her home?” he asked. 

“Home”! That was another word that made Sophie feel happy and warm inside. 

“Ready girl?” He tickled her behind her floppy ears. “Ready to come home, huh? Who’s my good girl? Who’s my good girl!” Sophie thought she would burst with happiness when Master said that. 

“Yes, you can take her home.” Dr Martinez smiled. “I’ve prepared a guide for you on how to train your puppy.” She handed Mr Archer a thick folder. “But do call if you have any concerns at all.”

“Thank you so much for all you’ve done.” Mr Archer smiled, standing up and taking the lead from Dr Martinez. “Come on Sophie,” he smiled down at his pet, “let’s get you home!”

THE END – But expect to see more from Sophie and her Master!


End file.
